Luna Roja
by Kamisumi Shirohoshi
Summary: Diamante Black vive en paz con su hermano Zafiro, pero la llegada de la misteriosa Serena Tsukino trastornara por completo sus vidas, y empeora con la aparición del Barón Seiya Kou. Historia para un reto, escrito en muy poco tiempo, espero me perdonen las incoherencias, escribi a dos horas del tiempo limite :O


.*.

* * *

**-Luna roja-**

.

Era el cielo negro, adornado por la enorme columna de humo, y el rojo brillante en llamas, de tres vidas que se extinguían en medio de todo…

**.*.**

Un año antes.

.

…

Siempre he estado orgulloso de mi apellido, Black, de mi nombre, Diamante, y de mi posición, Duque de Wellington, de todo cuanto poseo, pero si había algo que realmente atesoraba era mi hermano menor, Zafiro, seguramente no se hubiera visto envuelto en esta historia negra, su timidez siempre lo protegió de los roces sociales, pero esta vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad no lo podía dejar pasar, en las buenas familias de Francia era de rigor tener un baile, lleno de pompa y excesos, para demostrar la valía de la familia, y por supuesto, yo no pude quedarme atrás, pero solo sería el comienzo de este horror.

En medio de las velas, de los coloridos vestidos, de las joyas y de los hombres poderosos, llego esa criatura de cara de ángel y corazón sombrío, Serena Tsukino, de tierras lejanas se presentó como la hija de una familia importante, todos le creyeron en la fiesta, venia ataviada de hermosas joyas, y una en forma de media luna, fue la envidia de todas, incluso de mi eterna prometida, Esmeralda, lejos de estas banalidades, el asunto importante fue, que Zafiro quedo prendado de ella, y bailo solo con ella. Por supuesto, a la mañana, en medio de nuestro acostumbrado desayuno, tuve que cuestionarle su proceder.

-Zafiro, te perdí por mucho tiempo, incluso pensé que estabas ya dormido en tu cuarto.

Su color rojo lo delato de inmediato.

-Perdóname hermano, me fui sin despedirme de mis invitados, el tiempo se me fue como agua.

\- ¿En qué se fue tu preciado tiempo?

-Le mostré los jardines de la mansión a Seren…a Lady Tsukino- se corrigió abochornado mientras bebía de su copa- me platico de su lugar de nacimiento, de su dura niñez, pues nació no en buena posición en su familia, pero con el tiempo todo se puso en su lugar, le dio el lugar merecido.

-Ya veo- dije entrecerrando los ojos- fue una larga conversación.

-La invite a quedarse, pues ya casi de madrugada nos despedimos, pero no lo vio apropiado, una mansión con dos hombres solteros, quiso cuidar su reputación.

-Es una dama.

Una dama mentirosa y oscura.

Que comenzó a escribirse con Zafiro, luego vinieron los paseos a caballo, las veladas, los regalos por parte de mi hermano, y cuando menos lo esperaba, la petición de matrimonio, eso me amargo, no es que estuviera interesado en ella, bueno, si era hermosa, y ella lo sabía, nuestras miradas se cruzaban bajo la luz de las velas, miradas secretas, o eso creía, pues mi prometida Esmeralda comenzó a cuestionarme mucho, yo por supuesto la calmaba con joyas y con nuestra futura boda, que nunca llego.

.

En una hermosa mañana, Zafiro planeo un paseo en bote y luego un picnic, yo por supuesto invite a Esmeralda, ambas siempre tenían roces, pero esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-Estoy muy sorprendida por su boda, quisiera saber su secreto Lady Tsukino, Diamante aun no fija la fecha de nuestra boda, me pregunto qué artimañas debo de usar para llevarlo pronto al altar.

Serena se mostró sonriente, pero fue una sonrisa siniestra, una sonrisa de advertencia, yo estaba tan cansado porque la noche anterior estuve trabajando bajo las velas, leyendo unos documentos importantes, que jure ver una visión, el cabello verde y largo de Esmeralda fue jalado hacia el agua por una fuerza invisible, yo salte, pero había algo que jalaba a mi prometida hacia la profundidad, no la podía sacar, logro salir hasta que Zafiro se lanzó al lago y me ayudo, con eso vino una misteriosa gripe, que se complicó en días a una neumonía, y en medio de pesadillas por la fiebre, Esmeralda me juro que veía a Serena flotar sobre su cabecera en las noches, por supuesto nadie le creyó, murió atormentada, en el funeral logre ver una media sonrisa oculta de Serena, pero se portó tan amable, que incluso ofreció posponer su matrimonio por el luto, yo volví a confiar en ella, pero Zafiro me convenció de que sería una fiesta discreta.

Cuando bailé con Serena en la boda, vi un brillo rojo en sus ojos azules de cielo, pero me convencí de que fue un reflejo de las velas.

Los problemas comenzaron, cuando Serena comenzó a hacer fiestas, derrochaba la parte de Zafiro, y como mi hermano literalmente se veía hechizado por ella, nunca la detuvo, y tuve que intervenir.

-Lady Tsukino.

-Solo dime Serena, recuerda que ahora somos parientes.

-Serena, creo que deberías espaciar las tertulias, hemos tenido inviernos muy duros y las cosechas no han sido las mejores, podríamos pasarla mal.

-Querido, Zafiro está de acuerdo, le falta mucha diversión, lo tenías tan encerrado, lo hago por él.

-Pero si él casi no está presente en tus fiestas.

-Diamante- se acercó, peligrosamente a mi rostro- no me gusta que me ordenen, no es bueno.

-Pareciera que me estas amenazando- conteste molesto.

-No es una amenaza, más bien una advertencia.

Pero la siguiente fiesta fue la última, ojala hubiera actuado mucho antes, porque en esa noche, Serena conoció al Barón Seiya Kou, el flechazo fue inmediato, pero todo lo que tenía ese hombre era su rostro, porque no era el noble adinerado que uno pensaría, Zafiro por supuesto se fue a dormir temprano como siempre, yo me quede para ser testigo de lo coqueta que se portó ella, y por eso congele la cuenta de Zafiro, como hermano mayor tenía la autoridad para hacerlo, ella se puso furiosa, y me lo demostró con creces.

\- ¿Se le ofrece algo más? - me pregunto la doncella.

Yo estaba en la biblioteca revisando como siempre las cuentas y algunos temas de las tierras.

-Por el momento es todo, puedes irte a descansar.

Seguí con mi labor, solo la pluma y la tinta me acompañaron en esa noche de verano, pero un viento escalofriante comenzó a arremeter contra la ventana, era como si alguien quisiera entrar a la fuerza, como si un animal salvaje aullara en medio de la noche, de pronto la ventana se abrió tan violentamente, que los vidrios salieron disparados en todas direcciones, uno de ellos rozo mi mejilla, haciéndome una pequeña pero escandalosa herida, me levante asombrado porque la ventana estaba lejos de mí, quise atrancarla con algún mueble, pues mis papeles comenzaron a volar por toda la habitación, y cuando me acerque a la ventana, vi a Serena, con su cabello dorado y su característico vestido negro de seda, y esos adornos plateados que parecían letras extrañas, y eso ojos rojos que nunca olvidare.

"Esto lo tiene que saber Zafiro"

Camine apresurado a la habitación, toque desesperadamente, y fue ella quien me abrió.

-No son horas de venir saludar- dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora- oh, pobrecito, ese lindo rostro tuyo ya tiene una marca.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto Zafiro despabilándose.

-Es tu hermano, seguro es algo importante que viene a decirnos.

Yo no pude articular palabra, ella incluso estaba vestida con un camisón blanco, dejando ver sus senos sin pudor, Zafiro se apresuró a la puerta y la quito.

-Hermano, no son horas- dijo molesto.

-Lo siento- apenas murmure- fue una equivocación.

Desde esa noche comencé a escuchar como unos tacones zapateaban en los pasillos, como un cuerpo se subía al mío, asfixiándome, sin poder moverme, como la hermosa imagen de Serena me la encontraba en cada espejo, ya fuera de día o de noche, pronto mi aspecto se volvió demacrado.

-Ay querido Diamante- dijo ella maliciosamente- te ves como un cadáver, si pudiera hacer una fiesta, seguro te mejoraría el semblante.

-Deberíamos hacer una fiesta- apoyo Zafiro.

Mi hermano, parecía un títere en sus manos, no importaba lo que yo dijera, ella siempre tenía la razón, y lo peor vino después, cuando la encontré revolcándose con el Barón. En nuestros jardines, bajo mis propias narices, ver su piel blanca desnuda, siendo penetrada con fuerza, sus gemidos, era como una gata en celo, incluso tuvo el descaro de mirarme mientras gemía de placer, mientras se lamia los labios.

Por supuesto, no pude callarme, esa misma tarde le conté todo a Zafiro.

-¡Mientes! ¡Estas celoso porque yo soy feliz y tu no!

-¡Estas ciego! ¡Ella siempre coquetea, incluso frente a tus ojos!

-¡Mentira! ¡Ella me ama!

Fue un ciclo infinito, por más que le decía, incluso le mostré una carta que intercepté, donde ella halagaba la hombría de Seiya, lo fuerte y duro que era en la cama, y cuanto lo amaba, incluso así, Zafiro no entendió.

Y mis pesadillas aumentaron, cada vez más vividas, a veces incluso cuando soñaba que era arrastrado por un caballo escupe fuego en mis propias tierras, y que amanecía con arañazos en la espalda, ya no eran fantasías, y más allá, la servidumbre comenzó a ver cosas moverse de lugar, zarpazos en algunas puertas, cuando mi fiel doncella, se despidió lastimosamente, llena de miedo me sugirió en secreto.

-Usted lucha contra fuerzas del infierno, esa mujer es una bruja, créame, no hay duda, necesita fuerzas iguales para vencerla, su hermano esta hechizado, se ve igual o peor que usted, ambos están muriendo.

-Pero Luna, ¿Qué puedo hacer?, incluso cuando le acuse de bigamia ante el tribunal, y venia un inspector a revisar el caso, este nunca llego, lo encontraron ahogado en el rio cerca de aquí, su cara de horror mostraba que había visto algo innombrable antes de morir.

-Por eso le insisto, duque, vaya a tres pueblos de aquí, consiga ayuda, busque a Healer, ella es su último recurso.

Otra bruja fue lo que encontré, igual de hermosa, pero sus ojos verdes, solo se ponían destellantes, a cambio de muchas monedas de oro, me dio las instrucciones de un maleficio, solo así acabaría con el hechizo de Serena sobre Zafiro, lo realice, con sal y velas en el sótano más oscuro de la mansión, con unos cabellos de Serena que saque de su cepillo de plata, y funciono, funciono tan bien, que aun ahora no comprendo como estoy ardiendo a su lado.

.

:

Zafiro no fue el único beneficiado, pues supe bien que el Barón se casó con una dama llamada Kakkyu, Seiya jamás regreso a preguntar por Serena.

Serena murió estrangulada por mí en su propia habitación, luego quemé su cuerpo, Healer fue explicita de no dejar rastro de ella, pues cuando le conté que ella tenia ojos rojos, tuvo un poco de temor, después del maleficio, Healer desapareció.

-Hermano- me dijo Zafiro entusiasmado, su semblante era el de antes, y no mencionaba para nada a Serena, como si nunca hubiera existido- deberíamos contratar servidumbre, solos aquí, no vamos a durar mucho.

-Tienes razón, iré al pueblo mañana, mandare unas cartas para solicitar mucamas, un cochero, jardinero, cocinera, en fin, lo que necesitamos.

-Sobre todo cocinera, rubia y de ojos azules, me gusta.

Mire extrañado a Zafiro, y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, sin quererlo, era como si hubiera mencionado a Serena.

Esa misma noche, la vi, la vi bailando en el gran salón, llevado ahí por las melodías del piano, un piano que tocaba solo en la oscuridad, bajo la luz de la luna.

Serena se acercó y me lamio los labios, para luego morderme, haciéndome una leve herida.

Fue cuando desperté, hacía unos segundos estaba en el gran salón, y ahora, solo en mi cama, con un labio sangrante.

Iluso creí que solo de noche serian esas alucinaciones, pero incluso en el día, cuando tome mi caballo y quise ir al pueblo, el caballo por más que avanzaba no llegaba al gran portón de hierro, era como si el camino se volviera más y más largo, interminable, pase todo el día en eso, volví apresurado, temiendo por Zafiro, pero él estaba bien, demasiado, no le molestaba que siguiéramos solos, que nadie nos viniera a ver, era una alegría espeluznante, me sonreía de una forma que me incomodaba, y Serena, seguía acosándome por las noches, torturándome cada vez más cruel, a veces me sacaba los ojos, y despertaba llorando sangre, otras me quemaba los pies, mientras al mismo tiempo me martillaba las manos, pero siempre, siempre despertaba, adolorido, morado, incluso con olor a quemado, me sentía atrapado, pero una tarde, lo descubrí todo, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho, hubiera preferido vivir en esta pesadilla eterna.

La última noche, ella vino a mi cama, con sus ropas negras y transparentes que le gustaban, se subió a mi cama, y me bajo la ropa, con su boca comenzó a masturbarme, mientras yo no podía moverme.

-Siempre me gustaste, pero tenía como regla no ir tras el primogénito, en otras tierras, nunca sospecharon de mí.

-¿Por qué no me matas?

-Querido, ¿no te gusta el trato que te doy? Mira nada más, que grande y duro lo tienes, justo como a mí me gusta.

-Pero, ah, pero, oh, tu amabas a Seiya.

-Claro que lo amo, por eso mi cuerpo solo es exclusivo para él, esto es solo un rico entremés, no me gusta quedarme con las ganas.

-¿Qué…- me costaba trabajo hablar, ella era muy buena en la cama- dices?

-Tu acabaste con mi cuerpo, me tuve que conseguir otro.

Y sus senos deliciosos se volvieron planos.

Su largo y dorado cabello comenzó a caerse, hasta quedar corto y oscuro.

Sus ojos azul cielo se volvieron mas oscuros, esos ojos, esos ojos que me miraban con deseo, y ese cuerpo que yo estaba penetrando sin desearlo, era el de mi hermano, solo así pude salir del trance, Zafiro o ella más bien, se carcajeo.

-Atrápame querido, o este cuerpo se ira al infierno.

Y corrió sin ropas, gritando como se había divertido martirizándome, lo complacida que estaba por que la fortuna seria de ella una vez que me matara, siendo Zafiro, ella se quedaría con todo.

Pero use mi último recurso, ¿sería que siempre lo supe?

La casa estaba rodeada de antorchas, y de mucho material que se prendía cual papel, la incendie, y acorrale a Serena, pero era tan difícil lo que haría, pues tenía posesión cual demonio o bruja, del cuerpo de Zafiro, pero en una de las habitaciones superiores debía terminar esto, los ojos rojos de Serena me miraron desafiantes, mientras yo le enterraba un cuchillo de plata, llorando de rabia, gritando de dolor, pues también estaba acabando con la vida de mi preciado hermano menor, la rocié agua bendita, la piel se le marchito, y lanzo blasfemias en un idioma que desconozco, mientras ambos éramos consumidos por las llamas, la luna se volvía roja, roja cual sangre en el cielo y en la tierra.

.

..

"Cuentan que el Barón Seiya Kou y Kakkyu tuvieron una hermosa hija rubia de ojos azules, a la que pusieron por nombre Serena, quien misteriosamente se quedó sin madre, a la edad temprana de trece años, y padre e hija recibieron una cuantiosa fortuna, volviéndose los más ricos en toda la región francesa, Serena nunca se casó, Seiya quedo viudo hasta el final de su larga, y al parecer, muy feliz y apasionada vida."

.

**Fin**

* * *

**Así es, Seiya y Serena vivieron no como padre e hija, sino como amantes, por supuesto, era la reencarnación de la bruja, mujajaja, me despido y espero fuera entretenida la lectura.**


End file.
